


Five Times Hannibal and Bedelia Shared A Bed

by Mrs_Marlowe



Series: Electric Couple [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Bed, electric-couple prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Marlowe/pseuds/Mrs_Marlowe
Summary: Five Times Hannibal and Bedelia shared a bed. Dedicated to NotPersephone and kmo as the parents of the bedannibal prompt blog.





	Five Times Hannibal and Bedelia Shared A Bed

1.

Bedelia shook as she sat in her kitchen, nursing a mug of chamomille tea that Hannibal had given her. It was doing nothing to calm her nerves. She had killed a patient that was in her care, a patient that Hannibal had given a referral to.

She looked up from the steaming liquid to see Hannibal standing before her. He looked sympathetic, as though he was sorry for the referral and the way she was feeling right now. He had helped ehr clean up and assisted her with telling her story to the police when they arrived. There was still a crime scene unit in her office, however, so if they were to talk, they would have to be careful. Outsiders could not be made privy to the truth.

Hannibal moved to sit beside her. “I’ll stay with you at least until everyone is gone, Doctor. I’ll stay until you ask me to leave.”

Bedelia shook her head. “What about your patients? Your appointments?”

“I have telephoned them and informed them that I had a personal emergency. I also apologized for the short notice,” he said, touching her arm gently. It wasn’t lost on either of them that the small gesture calmed her.

“Now, would you like something to eat?” he asked, Bedelia shaking her head.

“I’m afraid I would be sick, which would not be a credit to your cooking,” she replied, her tone nothing short of apologetic.

Hannibal frowned. “You must eat something. There’s very little worse than throwing up on an empty stomach.”

Bedelia sighed. “Fine, I’ll have some dry toast then, and I won’t leave you alone while you make it. I need you close by right now.”

Hannibal nodded. “That’s fine.” He immediately began preparing the toast. Though it was much easier than the things he wished to make for her, he wasn’t offended. He was there to take care of her, and putitng bread in a toaster was something he was more than willing to do for her. After all, she was the woman worthy of his love.

Fifteen minutes later, Bedelia had consumed the toast and the crime scene crew had left her home. Hannibal was helping a drowsy Bedelia up the stairs to her room.

Bedelia half leaned against him. “I don’t want to be alone tonight. I can’t do it, Hannibal,” she whispered, clutching his arm.

Hannibal wrapped an arm around her and smiled lightly. “I can stay with you, if you’d like.”

Bedelia smiled. “Okay, but only sleeping for tonight. I couldn’t focus on anything more.”

Hannibal rubbed her back. “I wouldn’t dream of taking advantage of you in this situation, my darling Doctor.”

Bedelia held onto him tightly that night, as he lay awake wondering what he had done.

 

2.

Bedelia looked at her patient as he sat across from her in her office. Of course this session was different. It wasn’t a proper session, but an emergency.

“Hannibal, you’re going to be alright,” she said, trying to reassure her shaken patient.

Hannibal looked at her intently. “Would you say that you’ve been alright since your attack?”

Bedelia pursed her lips. “If you’re going to throw jabs at me, you can leave now.”

Hannibal frowned. “You’re right. I’m sorry Doctor.”

“Thank you. Would you like to talk, or do you simply require the stability of someone who understands?” she asked quietly.

“I... if I talk, it might bring up bad memories for you. I don’t want to do that,” he replied.

Bedelia smiled lightly. “That’s considerate of you, but I do believe that I can listen to you without having a panic attack. I can detach myself from the situation, and I’m your psychiatrist, you’re not mine. Your mental health is my priority, mine is not yours.”

Hannibal took a deep breath. “If you’re certain. Please promise me that if you need me to stop, you’ll say something.”

Bedelia nodded, biting back any retort that she had thought up.

“I feel like it will take some time before I feel safe in my home again,” he began. “It just feels like more of an attack on everything that I am than if it had happened in a public location. And though I loathe to admit it, Franklyn and I were similar to some degree.”

Bedelia listened as he spoke. When he stopped about 20 minutes later, he looked into her eyes. “Do you remember what I did for you following your attack?”

“Well, you helped me clean up, lied to the police, made me tea and toast before staying with me for the night,” she replied. “How could I forget?”

Hannibal looked down at the floor. “Would you stay with me tonight?”

Bedelia shook her head. “I won’t be leaving my house.”

“Would you permit me to stay with you in that case? Just for tonight. The police didn’t get to finish cleaning up, and staying in my home would only make me restless.”

Bedelia sighed lightly. She had her suspicions about what Hannibal was, but he was her patient, and it was her job to take care of him.

Bedelia nodded. “You may stay with me tonight, Hannibal.”

 

3.

Hannibal’s eyes widened at Will’s words. They were protecting doctors that had cared for Abel Gideon at any point in time. His own psychiatrist had been one of those doctors before her attack. Needless to say, he was worried about her.

He picked up his phone and called Jack, requesting that someone be assigned to her. When Jack replied that noone was left, he found himself offering to take the role on. He had to protect her. At Jack’s agreement, Hannibal smiled and left for her home, calling her on his way.

Within half and hour, Hannibal was at Bedelia’s door.

When she opened it, she smiled. “Come in, Hannibal.”

Hannibal entered and followed her to the kitchen, where she offered him a glass of the Chardonnay she had been drinking.

As they drank, Bedelia finished her dinner, and Hannnibal informed her of how he planned to provide her with the best protection possible.

“But, you have no gun. So, if Gideon shows up, what do you plan to do?” she asked, not revealing that she had purchased such an item following her attack.

Hannibal smiled. “You have knives, and quite a few household items can be used to fight an attacker. You’d be surprised.”

Bedelia scoffed lightly. “Yes, I’ve seen _Home Alone_ , and I don’t intend for that to happen here.”

“Of course not; and besides, you’re not alone.”

Bedelia smiled. “Thank you Hannibal. It means a lot that you want to look out for my wellbeing. It’s certainly a role reversal.”

“I told you I would help you. And I still intend to do so.”

Bedelia looked down and moved to wash her plate, looking up to see Hannibal plucking it from her hand and moving to rinse it off. “Worry about it later?” he asked.

Nodding, Bedelia stood and offered her hand to Hannibal. “I was wondering if you wanted to sleep in my room. It would make it easier to protect me if Gideon breaks in.”

Hannibal nodded. “I just want to make sure everything is locked up and secure.”

Leading her around her home, Hannibal double checked her windows and doors before taking her upstairs.

Entering her bedroom, Bedelia let go of his hand and slipped into her ensuite to change for bed, coming out to a still fully dressed Hannibal.

She climbed into bed and smiled as Hannibal stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers before laying down next to her, but on top of the covers.

“Hannibal, don’t be silly. Get under the covers,” she scolded him. “It gets cold at night.”

Hannibal looked at her when they turned onto their sides and he ran his fingers through her hair. “It’s always interesting when you and I share a bed. It’s a time bomb waiting to happen. Even if the bomb has gone off before.”

Bedelia shook her head. “Hannibal, that was a long time ago. Now, you and I are only like this when something bad happens. Not exactly a turn-on. No matter what either of us may wish to happen, it can’t. Goodnight, Hannibal.”

“Goodnight Bedelia.”

 

4.

Bedelia looked out the window of their hotel in Paris, smiling at the Eiffel Tower.

“Enjoying the view?” Hannibal asked, handing her a glass of wine.

“I suppose. It’s been a while since I’ve visited France. My father’s family live about half an hour south of Paris. The last time I saw them was ten years ago,” she replied, taking a sip of the drink.

“I would say that we could visit them, but it might be dangerous,” he responded, moving her hair to her right said to lean his chin on her shoulder.

Bedelia shrugged. “I was never really close to them. Anyway, have you checked the American news yet?”  
Hannibal nodded. “I’m at the top of the Most Wanted list now. I’m sorry for dragging you into this.”

Bedelia shook her head. “Don’t be. I asked to join you.” Yawning slightly, she pulled away from Hannibal. “Six hour time difference. Sorry, I’m jetlagged.”

Hannibal nodded as she walked towards the one bed in their suite. “I ought to join you, get some rest before I have to work out what our next move is.”

Bedelia smiled and opened her suitcase, pulling her nightgown and makeup case from inside before slipping into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, she emerged, stowing her items and climbing into bed. Hannibal did the same and five minutes later, he had his arm wrapped around her gently, the two of them dozing.

That night, Bedelia dreamed of making it to the end of this journey alive; Hannibal dreamed of her as his wife.

 

5.

Hannibal scooped Bedelia up into his arms and kissed her passionately before entering their honeymoon suite. Carrying her to their bed, he set her down and half-collapsed next to her.

“So, how does it feel to be my wife?” he asked, reaching out to caress her face.

Bedelia smiled. “It’s been a long time coming,” she whispered, reaching out to touch his chest.

Hannibal helped remove her dress, kissing every inch of her body that was exposedd. Bedelia sighed as her fingers began undoing hte buttons of his shirt.

“I knew it was inevitable the very first time I saw you,” he whispered, his breath tickling her face.

Shivering, Bedelia put her fingers in his hair. “Hannibal, do you remember the last time you and I were engaged in this particular activity?”

Hannibal nodded. “How could I forget?”

Bedelia smiled. “I haven’t been with a man since that night. I know that no man could ever satisfy me in the way that you do.”

Hannibal felt a sense of pride surge through him at her words. Of course no man could hope to satisfy her like that, most men were inexperienced and downright awful compared to him. He knew he was good, as no partner had ever needed to fake it with him. “Do you want to take it slow?”

Bedelia shook her head as she pulled his lips to hers. “Not in a million years could I let you go slow on me tonight. I’ve waited a long time to feel you again. We have time for slow later.”

Hannibal bit her lip gently before getting off the bed. “Stand up, we’ll make this quick,” he said, pulling his clothing off and dropping it to the ground.

Bedelia followed his lead and shoved her clothing to the ground before removing her undergarments and collapsing back onto the bed. Hannibal climbed on top of her and settled between her legs, pressing his tip against her entrance, drawing a soft moan from her lips.

“Are you okay?” he asked, receiving a small nod.

“Just fuck me already, Hannibal,” she whispered, grabbing his hair.    

Hannibal smiled and thrust into her roughly, smiling against the lips of his wife as htye joined. “I had nearly forgotten how good you feel,” he groaned.

“I hadn’t,” she replied, massaging his scalp. “Hannibal. Move. And fast.”

Hannibal groaned and began thrusting as though his life depended on the strength of Bedelia’s orgasm.

Bedelia’s eyes were shut as Hannibal made love to her. Her lip quivered, and that was his only sign that she was enjoying what he was doing. Bedelia had always been a reasonably quiet lover, and too much moaning would mean that she was faking. The benefits to sharing an apartment with your friends during college never stopped being relevant. Thankfully, both of them knew that with him, she wouldn’t need to fake it.

Hannibal climaxed moments later, pulling Bedelia into the abyss with him.

Bedelia opened her eyes as her breathing calmed, and she stared into Hannibal’s eyes. “Just think, we can do that every night,” she mumbled.

“Sure you won’t get sick of it?” he asked, collapsing by her side and putting an arm around her.

Bedelia snuggled close to him and yawned. “Never.”

She dozed off to sleep as Hannibal looked on.

“I love you, Bedelia,” he whispered to her sleeping form, pressing a kiss to her hair.


End file.
